


The moon isn't as beautiful as you

by ticoyuu



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: A little bit of angst, BECAUSE THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SADBONER PORN, Biting, Blood Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, autistic-coded atsuro, grossly sappy ending -- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticoyuu/pseuds/ticoyuu
Summary: Adjusting to being King of Bel is a bit of a process for Kazuya and Atsuro observes it with increasing worry. He doesn't understand until suddenly, he does.(Making out with the boy who may as well be god himself is like taking a bite into a forbidden fruit; Atsuro can only fall deeper and deeper. Hahaha, 'bite'.)[Edited 5/23/19]





	The moon isn't as beautiful as you

**Author's Note:**

> 5/23/19 update: what up frenss i finally fuckin edited this properly but like, i was having some major 2ndhand embarassment over how author revealing the porn was so uh. porn section is only skim edited my b-
> 
> \----  
> sorry i literally only ever can write porn at ass o'clock so my awful hilarious a/n's come with the territory. STICKS MY LEG OUT. the sun had just set like 4 hours ago when i started writing and now, It Has Risen! It Has Risen Indeed! for like a full hour. oof.  
> Th  
> sooo i reblogged a kiss scene fic meme and radi sent me '11. kiss from joy' along with a note proclaiming her faith in my ability to turn it into a horrible sadboner angstfest. i tried my level best, i did! tragically/luckily depending on one's perspective, it ended up taking a turn for the peaceful and also disgustingly sappy.
> 
> SLAPS MY BALLS two pornfics down and hopefully this one won't need quite as much editing when it's not 5:30am LMAO.  
> title is the cop-out to end all cop-outs based on atsuro the disgustening sappy lad / bastardized ver of that natsume souseki quote. but uhh. anyway,, have fun! nya !!

Once every now and then, Kazuya's right eye sparks black lightning, and the pupil darkens to crimson against unholy velvetine sclera. It's like a blood moon and its eclipse and to Atsuro, just as unsettling.

The right half of his face quirks up in an demon's jagged smirk, and while Atsuro's always loved his best friend's lopsided grins, the left side's burning, grasping humanity warring with the right's crooked slasher smile is lopsided in a way that only makes him feel hollow, burned-out and grieving.

Kazuya's Bel magic pulses in the sclera of the crimson eye, making little pinpricks of red that crack and spread, weblike, through the eye in short bursts. As a guy naturally fascinated by the how's and why's of things, Atsuro would be spellbound even if it wasn't Kazuya who presently curls his hands into fists and presses them over his ears, grunting and snarling, spit running through drawn lips; but it's likely, he admits, if it wasn't his love, his feeling as a mere observer wouldn't be nearly as personal or worrying.

\---

The Bel surge always calms down after a bit and within a month from the ordeal's end, Atsuro-- always chasing Kazuya and forever half a step behind as it has been for years and years-- learns to not panic and adapts the same way as if it was like epilepsy and not an ancient magic, as foreign as it is impossibly deep, waging war against its host.

Once, Atsuro tries to comfort Kazuya, demon lord and king of kings.

"You can fight it, Kazuya! You're still you, I..." The sentiment trails off when Kazuya glances at him with two human eyes, conclusion lost in the complicated look his best friend and more studies him with.

For all Atsuro's used to and relies on the reliability of data and stolidness of code with only one interpretation or another or several, but all concrete and definable, thinking in such terms is a lost cause when it comes to Kazuya; one human eye or two, one demon eye or none at all.

Kazuya smirks at him and his database ticks back over from 0 to 1. It's useful again; this is territory he knows. Both eyes have human sclera and pupils in ocean blue: Atsuro understands this language, has the interpreter not built in but painstakingly learned in inscriptions and observations, and Atsuro reads and understands those narrowed eyes with a joker's spark and tongue peeking through slightly parted teeth and meets Kazuya halfway when the other yanks him in with a hand around his neck.

Kazuya and Atsuro kiss like how they wage war, in tandem and in sync, careless to the faceless enemies they burn alongside the world. It's a save and it's a shove and it burns bright behind their eyelids like embers.

Kazuya's desire has always been rough; maybe surprisingly-- maybe not-- but Atsuro's found that he likes it, and that has only grown the more they'd fought and the more they'd lost.

\----

 

(Once Keisuke kissed him in middle school, it was clumsy and ten percent sweet and desperate held back by the sour ninety of societal expectations and Keisuke's confused, drifting morals. The awkward drift after had not been pleasant-- but honestly, at the time Atsuro gave it no further thought and that had been that. Back then, if he'd had a more thorough grasp of nuance and society they might still be close friends. But Atsuro's found no regret to spare for what simply _is_.

Once during the ordeal, they'd gotten drunk on triumph and high spirits assisted by Haru's devil-may-care attitude, and Yuzu kissed him on a dare. It tasted like annoyance and alcohol and a headache for Gin-- but then she'd kissed Haru and Midori though Gin dodged and Kazuya, tipsy and bold, escaped with him out back, just the two of them, and lit the night with a dance in flames. Atsuro felt the heat of that blazing display, coiling low and sultry in his belly.

They'd kissed then, all teeth and tongue, bitten lips and blood, and Atsuro broke the kiss with a breathless laugh.

"We've broken probably every law reasonably applicable to high schoolers at this point," he'd said, face flushed and head in the clouds.

Kazuya nips him sharply on the nosetip, one side of his mouth quirked up, and leans back a fraction.

"The law?" It's a comment more than a question and he laughs like the fae do, like bells and breaking glass and Atsuro is spellbound. A puff of residual Fire Dance steam escapes through that open-mouthed laugh, alongside.

"Atsuro, the law--" he repeats, and his eyes spark with black embers, "--is dead, and whatever comes next is what I make with its corpse."

At the time he'd said 'I' and Atsuro had noticed but instantly forgotten, no room in his head for anything Kazuya's gorgeous eyes and the desirous haze he'd felt sparking equal in hues of blues and reds.)

 

\----

In the present it'd come true-- Kazuya rules the isolated Tokyo now in all but title-- and demons and humans alike fear Bel's power. A little anxious, Atsuro fumbles in the kiss and Kazuya draws back with eyebrows quirked.

"What?" He asks.

 _'How much of it's Bel and how much is still you?'_ Atsuro doesn't let himself ask.

 _'Like all the demons and such, are you also afraid of Bel?'_ Atsuro swallows down that one, too.

Instead he offers, "I choked on your spit, my bad," with a laugh and clears his throat. The right eyebrow draws higher but Kazuya just eyes him, like that.

"Well damn, that's hot," he drawls conversationally and runs his tongue over the bites Atsuro had marked onto reddened lips.

Choking on spit or whatever aside, that's _hot_ \-- _Kazuya's_ hot as hell-- and Atsuro's definitely feeling hot and about ready to choke either way. He swipes off his beanie to push his bangs aside under it but Kazuya grabs his wrist before he can put it back on. He stares for a moment, then clicks his tongue and tells him to "leave it" like a suggestion, though it's really not.

As a kid Atsuro had once argued all day on the net whether it's physically possible to be literally over 100%, but pedantic debates are the furthest thing from his mind right now and he's probably somewhere in the range of 200% horny right now. He makes no resistance when Kazuya grabs the hat and tosses it somewhere, the heat blazing back up in two seconds flat.

One of Kazuya's hands tangles in his now hat-free hair, keeping their mouths pressed together and the other scratches at his hip under his shirt and when he feels pressure on his lower lip-- Kazuya moans into his mouth all throaty and lewd-- Atsuro knows he's drawn blood. Lips and gums bleed a ton due to abundant blood vessels and he knows this, but it's still kind of incredible how much _more_ is available to instantly divert south as Kazuya groans, still sucking on his bleeding lip and grinding his erection against his hip.

Sex with Kazuya is like wildfire and the novelty never dies. Atsuro's hands run down Kazuya's sides and the small of his back, then settle on his ass and grab none too gently. His back bows with the grope, ass shoved back at his hands and the hand in his hair tightening to a fist. The other briefly skirts over Atsuro's torso, nails grazing his skin like a skate on ice before going straight for his fly.

Kazuya's a pretty demanding lover and Atsuro loves having his hands on Kazuya's ass and smooth skin where they're now shoved down the back of his pants and-- literally every part of him honestly, but they haven't broken apart once and Kazuya's one-handedly working his cock from his pants and--

\--Atsuro's breath hitches at the contact and _yeah_ , demanding sounds about right, at times like this it feels like he'd do whatever if it meant _more_ \-- _more,_ _more_. Kazuya's hips buck and grind against his own, the friction of skin on skin turning wetter and _hot_ and Atsuro realizes he's doing himself as well. Feeling kind of like a guilty dead fish, he slides his hands up the curve of Kazuya's ass and moves one to join Kazuya's in jerking them off, but the hand is caught by the wrist and pinned, lightning-quick to its former location. Bel-powered Kazuya's much stronger than he looks at a glance and he moves like lightning, bodylocking Atsuro flush against the wall. A million thoughts race in Atsuro's head but the chances are significant that none of them actually contain words as Kazuya alternates between thrusting his dick in the millimeters between them and grinding his ass back on Atsuro's trapped hand.

They're both well aware; Kazuya-- lust, sin and wildfire-- using him to get off as he pleases makes Atsuro _desperately_ turned on.

"Fuck," Kazuya groans, breaking away from Atsuro's battered lip to toss back his head with eyes squeezed shut with that hand still tight in Atsuro's hair. The hand yanks none too gently to the side, Atsuro's head following the movement with a sharp hiss, and Kazuya bites and mouths at his ear and neck. He feels the throaty moans before he hears them, Kazuya's cheek pressed to his and when his lover sighs and swallows he can feel Kazuya's Adam's apple move against his sternum.

 _"Fuck,"_ he says again. His tone is soft but the word feels razor-sharp and he repeats it with each bursting spark of pleasure as he fucks up into his hand and against Atsuro's cock. They're both panting, cocks reddened and slick from pre coating the lengths and when the litany of blasphemy turns wordless, Kazuya's moans deepening to guttural growls and then suddenly--

\--Suddenly, Kazuya freezes all of a sudden, and Atsuro's eyes fly open in displeased surprise. The other's face is still buried in the neck and shoulder junction, bared under where his shirt had been yanked to the side, and he'd been making small bites and nibbles but now he presses him to the wall; statue-still aside from harsh, shuddering breaths.

Atsuro's confused, feeling bare and at a loss with the world suddenly ripped away until a black flicker sparks in the corner of his vision and a drawn-out moan vibrates against his neck. Later he'd feel like a total dumbass and bad friend that it took _this_ situation for him to get it but suddenly he feels like he gets it, _finally_ , and the realization urges him to do something crazy.

"Kazuya--" Another spark, Bel magic, flares off the head dropped against his shoulder and Kazuya slips down a little, alternating licks and bites staccato between deep breaths. Atsuro's breath catches on that and he interrupts himself, inadvertently. The hand on their dicks has stilled, but the one entwined in his hair tightens like the contact's grounding him, scatterings of black sparks pulsing near Atsuro's face in waves, each round punctuated with small, growling breaths.

"Kazuya," he tries again. The lack of verbal response spurs him to just go for it, sort of impatient. "It's fine, bite me."

At that Kazuya's frame, slung against him panther-like and slinky in a sultry kind of way, stiffens sharply and Atsuro can feel the groan he bites back. Black energy sparks off him again. It's kind of like a visual aid for pheromones, Atsuro thinks, and then has to cut off a laugh despite how the sound makes his own dick twitch in interest. Another drop of liquid oozes out from the slick, swollen head.

"Ah- _aah_ , _Kazuya_ -" he pants, purposely saying the other's name with emphasis, "make me-- _bleed_."

Another wave of Bel magic pulses out, burning painlessly-- it feels positively electric, actually, in a good way-- when it touches him, and Kazuya's hips make a shallow buck that sends them both reeling. They'd been _so close_ already when the Bel magic interrupted.

Kazuya jerks back wide-eyed, and only one of them is blue with pale sclera, the other a sparking, crimson-on-velvetine dark affair. Usually it makes him uneasy but right now, Atsuro finally understands, he thinks, and the look only reads as electrifying as the ancient magic itself.

""Yuzu can Dia me later, it won't hurt me. _You_ won't hurt me. I trust you so," he skates his fingers down the crack of Kazuya's ass and his voice drops to threaded velvet, "come on, _Kazuya,_ make me bleed."

Even dirty talk in porn usually overcomes Atsuro with secondhand embarassment, but the surge of boldness pays off; Atsuro doesn't need the visual aid of black sparks and fading lightning to see his invitation has made Kazuya _overwhelmingly_ turned on. He grins a little, the cut on his lip stinging a bit from the exposure to air, before worrying it against his teeth. The pressure makes a drop of blood bead from the break, eyes locked to Kazuya's and trying to show every ounce of sincerity he has.

Kazuya's gaze slides from Atsuro's to the blood beading from his split lip before following tracks of saliva down to his chin. Another wave of energy bursts with his right eye at the epicenter, head tilted to the side and not moving aside from the subtle lean of his ass back towards the fingers skating between his cheeks.

"Don't talk about Yuzu right now," is all he ends up saying, and drops his forehead back to Atsuro's shoulder.

"Then stop making this unsexy, already," Atsuro groans, practically a huff, but grins at the offended noise Kazuya makes and then the other eyes him further; but the look has changed and he takes his wet hand off their dicks and drags their intermingled precome over his lips. His eyes, blue on pale and red on black, are lidded and burning behind lashes and _that_ , that's so fucking sexy Atsuro momentarily forgets how to breathe.

Then Kazuya leans in-- lightning fast like a cobra strike--, licks the droplet off his lip before burying his nose back in the junction of Atsuro's neck and shoulder. He stays like that for a moment, inhaling deeply. Some detached part of Atsuro's mind briefly wonders how much he gets out of it that is inaccessible to human senses, but then Kazuya practically kicks the side of his leg in close and yanks Atsuro's pants below his crotch. Suddenly there's friction and pressure and mind-numbing  _pleasure_ and Atsuro forgets the dictionary meaning of all three.  
  
Kazuya's teeth are blunt aside from sharp canines, but with the increasingly forceful pressure just above his collarbone makes the skin split. He forces his tongue in the wound and runs it, hot and wet, along the cut, licking up the gathered blood before setting his teeth in deep. Kazuya bites him hard; pressing every inch of their bodies together as he fucks Atsuro's thighs in short, fast thrusts.

Black magic sparks off Kazuya in waves. Zero percent of his mental faculty is dedicated to their suppression and suddenly, the heat coiling with every drag of Kazuya's cock under his balls and friction of his own rubbing on Kazuya's stomach where his shirt's ridden up-- it winds tight and snaps-- and then there's fireworks of a different sort exploding behind eyes screwed shut. Atsuro paints Kazuya's stomach and shirt in spurts of come and it's absolutely _blistering._

His climax finishes, a cry tearing through him, and then Atsuro relaxes, dazed in the afterglow with arms wound loosely around Kazuya's waist. Kazuya's slender frame keeps him pinned against the wall, teeth still digging into his shoulder and then he comes too, Atsuro _feeling_ before  _hearing_  the throaty growl-- a predator sound, a hunting sound-- rumbling against his collarbone as Kazuya grinds his cockhead into the come-slicked region behind Atsuro's balls.

\----

 

"Wow, ...whew," Atsuro offers very eloquently a couple minutes later as they catch their breath in a boneless pile at the base of the wall they'd just defiled. Kazuya had flopped over to lie on his stomach, half draped over Atsuro's legs and neither of them have bothered to put their pants back on. Inarguably, they're both gross and sticky, but... after things like sleeping in a damp graveyard, not to mention not showering for a week and then some, not immediately cleaning up drying come is less of a bother than getting up. They both find that pretty fair, through tacit consensus.

Atsuro turns his head to meet Kazuya's gaze, who looks back at him equally lazily. Curiosity glints catlike in two blue eyes and he mutters a bit petulantly, "...well, okay, so you either beat Naoya out in being a kinky bastard, or..."

 

This is probably going to be a top three for awkward postcoital cuddle conversations, Atsuro thinks, and yeah that's fair, he himself's kind of shocked at how brazen he'd just been. Trying not to think about it just makes him more embarassed, his own voice enticing Kazuya echoing in his head. He would pull his beanie over his face, if he knew where it'd been thrown.

 

The how's and why's of Kazuya having a massive bloodplay and biting kink is more or less data, though, and this is his forte; if Kazuya's ass is a sexual turn-on, then this kind of thing pops him an academic boner.

"So, I think I get it," he chatters, loving the way Kazuya blinks back slow and fond, "it's like... demons seek out magnetite, right? Humans are practically made of the stuff. And since you're King of Bel-"

He pauses, a half legit theory occurring. "So all those times your eye turned red, was that because you were just really, ah, horny or something?"

 

Kazuya pulls a peculiar face at that like that theory has him stuck halfway between massively offended at the insinuation, or the insinuation it could be anything _but_ that-- and Atsuro can't help it, he bursts out laughing. At that Kazuya curls short nails hard into his thigh and squints up at him grumpily; somewhere in the haze between sex afterglow and laughter at Kazuya's charmingly catty behavior Atsuro finds himself laughing goodnaturedly at his own overthinking.

Kazuya hasn't changed and _he's_ the master of Bel, not the other way around. Atsuro cards his fingers through Kazuya's soft hair and the suspicious squint melts; he smiles like a lovesick dumbass at Kazuya's blissed-out expression and wonders if 'catlike' is part of the Bel inheritance package or he's just... like that.

Just 'like that', he concludes after a moment of past analysis. This is just him, _Kazuya_  without walls, and Atsuro is _so_ , so hopelessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i wasnt channeling my kinks and/or personal thought processes into poor ol atsuro too much,, LOL. i like him a lot. i hope someday i can convince radi he's boner-worthy.
> 
> also since this.. clearly didn't end up '11. kiss from joy' and the premeditated joyous kiss demon tragedy was taken directly out of my hands :'( here's a bonus JOIE DE BAISER crackfic ft geck's struggle with wtf is atsuro's hat:
> 
> fic: 11. a kiss from joy  
> atsuro spun around, eyes practically sparkling with emotion, and soundly kissed kazuya before pulling apart, only to rain quick kisses like the many dancing fists of shiva the destroyer down upon his boyfriend's face and neck. "kazuya, i, you, what the heck??? !!??" he hugged the trifolded brochure-style, garish 2000s-chic microsoft word™ embossed, wordart™-decorated wikipedia printout close and kazuya smiled widely, for he could see moisture and gratitude sparkling in the wide and chocolate brown orbs of one atsuro kihara. 
> 
> "see, i told you naoya would know what your weirdass hat is called," he patted the limp cotton cloth-square still on atsuro's head for emphasis, "told y-" 
> 
> \--he began, only to be interrupted by a quiet sniff followed by a loud wail. atsuro was literally bawling in joy. "i thought i'd have to wear this hat and stay blind to the truth my whole life, kazuya, you're a lifesaver do you know that?? i..," a sniffle, "i.., love you man," he said, finally. 
> 
> they kissed again. it was a joyous day for a joyous kiss of joy.  
> (end scene)
> 
> \----  
> HO. HO NYA. Nn. NYA. anyhow like always feel free to talk tme, chat, rambling, whateva!! i'm on tumblr as geckcellent.


End file.
